Blood Of A Flower-75th Hunger Games
by TheBigBig
Summary: On the surface, the twist is that a male and female sibling pair will be chosen from each District with no volunteers. However, these Games serve another purpose. After Snow's death, Panem is in search for a new President. Who that is will be decided within these Games. Six pairs of siblings enter, two come out and one is crowned Panem's new President. SYOT OPEN


Decaying flesh and vial body fluids circled the small, metallic room of the mortuary. Wall upon wall of silver-colored doors, just big enough to fit an average body into lined the outer edges of the room. Each door had a small section of a whiteboard that allowed to the fallen's name to be written upon. Flutter, Mariannie, Opal, the names continued in typical Capitol fashion, idiotic. In their lives, they lived the life of a king. So much food they threw it up to continuing eating, so many clothes that instead of washing they would buy a new dress. They lived life at the top of the world, like Gods of their own world yet in death, they ended up in the same place. A morgue at the bottom of the hospital, not that different from the ones back in the Districts. All their lives they spent proving they were better than each other, only for them all to end up within a freezer and later within the same earth, a few feet apart.

However, the most startling and unsettling name upon these metal doors was those of the President, Mr. Coriolanus Snow. His name was written with care, yet, his door was not that different from the rest of the residents in section 'S'. Zircon's eyes hovered over the name of the former ruler for a moment before moving on towards the autopsy room.

The room wasn't much better. Just as grim and gloomy, the flickering electric lights giving the room an ominous feel. The smell was slightly better, the collective smell of hundreds of bodies compared to one was noticeable. However, Zircon found himself still catching his breath.

Upon the table lay the withered, pale body of Snow, his stomach open but drained of blood and filled with nothing more than a zip-lock plastic bag with his organs placed inside. The man was never full of life and the smell of blood haunted Zircon but now, without his twisted mind and horrific actions, he seemed nothing more than a regular old man.

His superior, Jenkins glanced at him and with a smile, instructed the doctor to leave the room and allow the men to ponder over the body of their President. Jenkins was a pale, middle-aged man with more facelifts than most of the women Zircon knew. However, over the years, the man had learned not to push his buttons. After all, Jenkins could make you vanish with the snap of his fingers.

The man handed Zircon a document attached to a clipboard that discussed the doctor's findings during the autopsy.

"Poison?" Zircon said, clearing his throat. "Does this mean he was murdered?"

"No, you fool," Jenkins sighed, taking the document back. "The poor old twat just couldn't outrun the posion that flooded his veins anymore. Antidotes have to stop working at some point."

Zircon gave a nod. "So what do we do now?"

Jenkins sighed. "Which one, the one we tell the public of the real one?"

Zircon thought for a moment. "The one they don't teach us-"

"Ah," Jenkins said with a smile. "As you know, the way we elect a President is to allow a child from the Districts to take up the role. We do this via the Hunger Games. The public thinks it is all chance, that is what we tell them, but every child is vetted. They need to have only one sibling of the opposite gender alive, they may have more that are dead, love for the Capitol is clearly a must, no prior accidents that could mean they secretly hate the Capitol, no rebels within the family, and either smart, strong, trained or good-looking."

Zircon looked over to Snow's body. He was originally from District Twelve and he couldn't imagine he was ever a good-looking man, strong or trained meaning he must have had brains upon his side.

"Once we have narrowed it down, we pick the best child or sibling pair from each District, those are the ones we say are reaped. At least this year we will. Last time we allowed them to vote and we had some crazy people take part. Anyway, those twenty-four children or six siblings pairs will be placed inside an Arena were two of them will emerge. It could be one of the sibling pairs, I guess but we never let it get to that, explaining incest will be too messy...I'm sure you know why that is?" Jenkins glanced over to Zircon, catching his eye.

"The two victors, of the opposite gender will be forced to be married and reproduce?"

"Right, gives the illusion of a happy family. We always try and get a good match. Snow and Maria, his wife seemed like a good match, even if she was four years younger. However, when he found out that his younger sister Claudia was killed by the government to stop a sibling pair winning, he vowed to never treat her well...So this time, we have to make sure no sibling pairs make it past the final five."

"But," Zircon began. "How do we decide who gets to run the country and who is simply their partner?"

"Well, we let the Capitol vote-"

"Altered by us, I assume?"

"Of course, we need the right one to win but it makes the people happy, thinking they have a say within who rules them." Zircon felt a bit stupid. No doubt his grandmother and other older relatives voted within the last election, to think that they were pushed by the government towards Snow was chilling but far from shocking.

The man looked over to Snow and felt somewhat sorry for the man. The Games were wiped from public record so no one could ever lose faith within their President years later or notice the manipulation. It was why there was no record of the twenty-fifth Hunger Games. It meant the younger generations like himself did not even question the election process, it wasn't taught in school and if anyone did speak of the Games, they were rambles of an old woman sat outside a factory, no one was expected to listen. However, with his Games being unknown, it led Zircon to wonder if his cruel tendencies had always been there or if they had been somewhat created via the Games he was forced to take part in.

"So what is my role in all of this?" Zircon finally asked, curious to why he was brought here.

"You will be this years Gamemaker-"

"Shouldn't you have someone from the academy for that?" Zircon sqeaked.

"I need someone I trust will listen to my orders. Someone less concerned with the art of the Games and more focused on bringing Panem's best ruler out of that Arena. It will only be for this year and we have someone on the team already designing the Arena. However, only you and a select few people you know will have knowledge of your real occupation. Once we plaster you over TV screens across Panem, everyone will forget you weren't even part of a graduating class from the Gamemaking academy."

Zircon sighed, knowing he had little choice but to comply or it would be his body on the autopsy table instead.

"Okay, when do I start?"

"We are going to announce your involvement this evening, you already have an interview scheduled for four." Just as he said this, two men dressed in black suits and dull, District-like hair appeared at the door.

"And what will you do?" He asked as he started to move towards the men.

"I will be finding our Tributes for this year...but don't concern yourself with that, all you have to do, is follow my orders."

* * *

**Right, honestly, this is a messed up idea but I tried to make it slot into the real universe. Katniss mentions there was no tape of the 25th Hunger Games, we know why that is. Katniss also mentioned there was a victor from Twelve before Haymitch but was never mentioned by anyone in the series. In this, I made that Victor be Snow. Does this idea have plot holes? Of course. But come on, you can tell by my writing I am not trying to write the next great book, this is just for fun. **

**YOUR ROLE AS THE SUBMITTER! Is to submit me a siblings pair. There can only be two living siblings, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18. They can't hate the Capitol or hold a grudge or have any rebel connections. They must have something valuable in a President or first man/the first lady. So looks, brains, skills and so on. Keep in mind, the children are chosen by the government and there are no volunteers so it is unlikely any secret rebels will get in and if they do, they will die quickly. **

**However, this does not mean that every sibling pair will love each other to the ends of the world and will both be little angels. It is possible they were entered because the Capitol favored one child and the other sibling is just along for the ride. Also, remember that whoever wins has to marry each other so it is unlikely two siblings would be trying to win together. Unless, you know, they are into each other like that. **

**Each submitter has two submissions. However, no more than that. I also won't be taking review submissions or reservations as I have seen too many people stung by submitters reserving spots them not giving them a Tribute. For reviews, it is because it clogs up the review system, you give the whole character away in one swoop and the forms tend to be very basic to fit onto the review. **

**There will be a blog but that will come out once I have the Tributes. The form is also on my profile. I can't wait to see what you come up with! **


End file.
